Twillight Shinobi Revised
by Celtic-Moon-Wolf
Summary: Alright, i reread the original, and was not impresses with my work, so here's the flip switch. if you like review, if you don't well... review!


To all who took their time to review this story's predecessor, I apologise to you, but I really dislike how I did the story to begin with, now that I look back, I've noticed several fuck ups on my part, Naruto characters will be shippudenised.. So I've taken the time to rewrite it. So without further adue, enjoy.

Twilight Shinobi Revised

Chapter 1  
>He they chose to banish<p>

A battered and exhausted Naruto trudged happily, if not extremely wearily, down the path leading to Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke slung over his shoulder, and Hatake Kakashi walking with him, nose buried in his book seemingly disinterestedly, though. If one were to look closely at him, every now and again sending worried looks at the bloodied Jinchuriki. However, if the rocks, wildlife and trees were able to see or understand the emotions of humans, they'd be able to see the sheer pride radiating from the scarecrow like man.

Looking happily at his young student, he was now regretting his decision to go along with the elders order to focus on Sasuke when the team passed his test. But his negligence had one major positive effect on the Jinchuriki.

It taught the boy self-reliance. His amazing crazily to the point strategies he'd pull out of his ass from time to time in tough situations. When they'd encountered Momochi Zabuza at first, Kakashi was sure he was dead, oh sure he could think of three or four ideas to take Zabuza with him, but he had no idea how to free himself, then, from out of the blue, Naruto comes in, and in one of the most spectacular displays of one time teamwork he'd seen in a long time, had freed him from the **Suiro no Jutsu** with his soon to be signature move. Then according to Sasuke's report when they fought Haku, Naruto had tried to pull Sasuke from the mirrors while everyone was focused on a shadow clone that had made a rather…loud entrance. After that mission, Naruto began to take his ninja career more seriously, finding his Nindo and following it to the letter. Oh Kakashi was not blind to them, he may have neglected to mention them in the earlier mission reports, but that didn't alter the fact that he was insanely proud of his most trouble prone student, and now, here they were returning to Konoha. Now, the dropout, the class Dobe, was carrying the number one of his year like a sack of potato's on his shoulder, the rookie of the year. Then and there, he made a promise to himself, to train Naruto to the best of his abilities and never show favouritism to any one on his team again. As the two walked, the giant walls of Konoha seemed to grow against the horizon, making the exhausted Naruto gain a light in tired cerulean eyes. With a hop in his step, he upped his pace for their home village. Never once faltering or failing.

-_Flashback-_

Sasuke was staring down at Naruto exhaustedly, kunai in hand, ready to gain his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"I win*pant* Dobe, it is *pant* at a whim I *pant* spare you. I won't *pant* use his path *pant* to power," he said, before getting up wearily dropping his now scratched Hitai-ate on top of Naruto and clutching his arm, it had caught the majority of the backlash the clash of the two techniques caused. Walking towards the canyon mouth as the rain began to fall. Good, any ninken wielding Shinobi that might be on his trail, would lose it. But his internal musings were interrupted when he felt a hand grip his shoulder hard and was wrenched around.

There was Naruto, his left arm hanging limply by his side and his head reared back, an almost manic grin on his face. Whipping his head forward, the metal plate on his Hitai-ate impacted with Sasuke's unguarded forehead, knocking him straight out. Naruto just panted tiredly.

"'On a whim' *pant* that *pant* Teme!" he panted out, grinning victoriously, before picking the Uchiha traitor up on his good shoulder. "Gah*pant*when we get back *pant*to the village, your laying off the tomato's Teme," he thought aloud, before trekking slowly out of the valley. A hundred yards out, he met up with Kaka-sensei. "Sensei, I Caught the basterd," Naruto smiled tiredly.

Kakashi looked at his least attention paid student, before eye smiling and ruffling the boys hair. "Good job Naruto-kun, do you want me to take Sasuke for you?" he asked jovially, Pakun wagging his little tail beside him.

"Nah, it's cool Sensei, this is good training," Naruto grinned tiredly, carrying 47 kilo's of unconscious Uchiha no matter how much stamina he had was tiring.

"**You did good kid, wanna touch my paw as a reward**?" Pakun asked.

"Do you mind Kakashi-sensei picking you up?"

"**No, why**?" the small dog asked curiously.

"Cause if I bend over, I think I might collapse," he grinned. Kakashi just bent down to pick the pug up, the small dog holding it's paw out, Naruto just reached out and rubbed the small pink pad. "Whow, your paw really is super plushy and ultra soft!" he exclaimed tiredly. Pakun just grinned victoriously.

"**Finally someone agrees, eh Kakashi?**" said scarecrow just eye-smiled, before the dog disappeared in smoke.

"Let's go home Naruto-kun," Kakashi said before taking out his infamous smut, and turning around a setting a slow pace.

-_Flashback end-_  
>The two nin walked through the gates just as the sun began to descend into the horizon, oddly enough, only two people were there to greet them. Naruto had expected a crowd of cheering people, most importantly, his Sakura-chan at the head of the crowd, waiting to take the Teme to the hospital, while bawling her eyes out and ranting at him for not taking better care of "her Sasuke-kun"… bleh. Had he been less tired, he would have been disturbed at the realizations his mind was coming to. In his exhaustion, his energetic mask had been so focused on working, that his repressed, more logical side, was ripping apart all reasons he had to more reason to let go. Starting, immaculately with the pink haired tranny he called a teammate. Taking what he knew of women, taking the best example of what he thought a woman should like. Ironically to him, it happened to be his Baa-chan, I.E Tsunade, and then to be fair, Ino as both girls were the same age, and therefore, in his line of thought, should start developing at the same time.<p>

'_Breast:, none existent, forehead: oversized, mentality: aggressive 6 year old, book worm. Pathetic stamina, unless angered, Bubble-gum Pink hair, no ass. Skinny as a twig. Insanely small chakra reserve barely over civilian level._' of course the logical side in him put up what good points it could think of, but they were few and far between. Next up, on his agenda, was his need for attention. '_While needed in early years due to social isolation, attention is not a priority anymore, we have now people precious to us and thus, have no more need of the approval of the villagers, or the need to gain their attention._' His line of thought was cut when he saw the two waiting for them were the two old fogies that his Oji-san would always yell at, and that was a mean feat to accomplish, for Sarutobi was level headed to an extreme.

Kakashi narrowed his eye, seeing the two figures at the gate, and immediately identified them as the Sandaime's former teammate, and they most definitely did not look pleased. Taking a side long glance at his student, he muttered lowly. "Naruto, stay behind me, and please don't say anything, I'll handle these two," he watched as Naruto nodded tiredly, though, the copy-nin could see a dark steeling behind those exhausted cerulean eyes.

"Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki, reporting back from successful retrieval mission, honoured elders," he said nodding respectfully to both of them.

"Be silent Jonin Hatake!" Koharu snapped at the scarecrow like man, receiving a light death glare. "Uzumaki Naruto, you are to report to the hospital, in two days, you will appear before the council of fire to hear out your sentence," she stated monotonely before the two disappeared in Shunshin.

"Kaka-sensei, I'm not going to like this in the slightest, am I…" he asked softly, his head dipped. Kakashi didn't answer, he just placed a hand on the young boys shoulder and Shunshined them both to the hospital.

He never noticed the place where Naruto was standing, was burned, an almost invisible red miasma rising in the suns last rays.

-Two days later_ Council meeting room-

Naruto stood on a podium in the large oval room of the council of fire's meeting chambers, it was essentially bare, save for seats, desks, and book shelves. Scanning his eyes left, he saw who he assumed were the clan heads. The rookie 9's parents, or six of them anyway, Asuma Sarutobi, and several other people he paid no mind to. Scanning right, he saw portly and vain people, an insane amount of pink caught his eye, looking at the woman, he was sure beyond a shadow of a doubt, it was Sakura Haruno's mother. As expected, the majority of the civilians were glaring at him, bar maybe one or two. Setting his eyes forward, he stared at the two people who ordered him here. The, "honoured elders" Koharu and Homura, the grandparents of Udon and Moegi. Sitting in between them, was his Baa-chan. She had a grim look on her face, and her eyes held a resigned look to them.

"Uzumaki Naruto, for your attempt on the life of young Uchiha Sasuke on the retrieval mission, you are here by banished from Konoha due to the unanimous decision of the council! You have one week to pack," one of the civilian council member's declared. "During which time if you step foot in the fire country you will be executed for treason."

And then he felt it, the icy dagger plunged into his heart, he'd never be Hokage, he'd never have his face upon the mountain, he'd never be able to help Hinata like he promised.

A man in cream coloured robes with a regal air about him stood up and slammed his fist on the table, '_Hinata-chan's dad,_' he thought idly.  
>"I must protest to these heinous accusations, the boy did his duty as a ninja, nowhere in the mission parameters say there was a condition the obnoxious little prick was to be brought back in!" the Hyuuga head fumed.<p>

"Councilman Hyuuga, Watch your tongue when you are speaking about Uchiha-sama!" the pink haired civilian member screeched, rising herself and glaring at the Hyuuga head.

"And why should I? The arrogant basterd has recently Abandoned Konoha and all it stood for when he ran to that treacherous white snake!"  
>"He wasn't in his right mind!" another councillor protested. "the seal on his neck were driving his actions, if not, he could have found the power he needed to avenge his clan here, there are more then enough Shinobi and Kunoichi willing to train the Uchiha heir."<p>

A man with long sandy blond hair in a pony tail stood up alongside Hiashi. '_Ino-ama's father._' He thought bitterly.

"If you had let me look through his mind from the beginning after the massacre and regularly after that, we could have punted this whole "Avenger" mind-set out before it even began. But you arranged for him to see civilian psychologists, stating they were enough to guarantee his mental health. Tell me, where is it healthy to a Childs psyche to be entertaining thoughts of Murdering your own sibling!" the Yamanaka head shouted defiantly, just looking for a civi to dispute his claim.

"Enough," Homura shouted, his voice reverberating through the room. Naruto watched him for a moment, before it clicked into him where he recognised him. '_Udon, that must be his grandfather, then that means…_' his eyes darted to the old women. '_That must be Moegi's grandmother. This won't end well for them…_'

"Young Uzumaki is Banished, end of story, the order is signed by the Hokage, her assistant, and the Majority of the Shinobi and the civilian council, you do not have enough to veto or redraw this vote," Homura stated, a small sliver of smugness creeping into his voice. The majority of the clan heads just glared, it was an intimidating sight to say the least.

A whole range of emotions came and went, giving a panned look, he glared at the people of the Shinobi and civilian council, the clan council being spared, his frigid gaze stopping on the elders and his Ba-No, not his grandmother, Tsunade she wasn't even doing anything to stop this, she hadn't even looked in, during the whole session, she hadn't even made a mumble of protest. Twin glacial orbs digging into her own. Slowly reaching up he untied his Hitai-ate and laid it on the railing. Secondly, he untied the Shodai's necklace, held it within his fist. There was a sharp cracking sound, when Naruto opened his hands, sparkling green powder fell from it. Dusting his hands off to rid any lasting jewel shards, he looked at Tsunade to see the hurt look on her face.

"Take this as my resignation…_Hokage-sama_…" he said, spitting out the title as if it disgusted him to no end, with that, he turned and left the chamber, giving one last look at the council. "I'll be out of here by nightfall…" he said in a more resigned tone, before he turned back once more and exited the chamber silently.

Leaving the Hokage building, he turned and looked at it nostalgically, remembering all the good memories that accompanied it along with memories of his "Jiji". He missed that old monkey so much, the man had been at his side at the best and the worst of it, always encouraging him, never doubting, giving him small tips for his training even though it showed favouritism to do so, which he knew the Hokage shouldn't do unless you were his student. With a sad smile, he turned away, tears locked behind his eyes.

Walking down the streets, he noticed three "bushes" following him and sighed. He had noted them following him as soon as he left the tower, but had wanted to get some distance between himself and all those basterds on the council.

"Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon… bushes are not perfectly spherical," he drawled sadly…it had none of the enthusiasm or conviction he normally reserved for their failed attempts of sneaking up on him.

"What's wrong boss? Usually you let us follow you for about three more blocks before you point out our mistake, and even then, you're a lot more, dramatic about it…" Moegi asked concern inching into her voice.

"The civilian and shinobi council banished me with the Hokage's approval, I have to be out of this place at nightfall, I do believe it was your grandparents that spearheaded that decision" he said starting to walk again. Turning back, he smiled at them. "Train hard guys' cause the next time you see me, we might not be on the same side. Kon, always remember, strength is won through protecting those close to you, and Use your head when you fight, it wins more battles than fancy taijutsu and awesome Jutsu. Udon, learn some Close range stuff, a tactical mind is good, but without a way to back up that brain, you tend to get in all sorts of trouble… and blow your nose kid, if you have to sniff it up, or blow it in the field, you'll give away your position. And Moegi?" he smiled at the young orange haired girl fondly. "I have no real advice for you, your already on your way to becoming the sassiest Kunoichi in all Konoha. However…keep those two idiots in line, and talk to Mitarashi-sempai about mind fuck tricks. Seeya…" he said placing his hands in his pocket's leaving the stunned trio to shed tears for our blond hero, while Moegi preened silently under their Boss's expectations of her.

As Naruto walked to the hospital, to where the retrieval team, were likely still recovering. While the rest of the rookies by their sides. He smiled gently. Thinking of the three he wanted to help in particular, firstly, were his Hyuuga friends, after the Chunin exams, he had begun pouring through seals, as it was such a briefly used subject in the shinobi life, it was often overlooked, and thus, had an unrestricted access to material…off the record of course, it wouldn't be good to see the all hated Jinchuriki studying the very thing that kept the even more hated demon stuck in his gut.

Getting Neji to let him examine the seal and make a copy, that was nearly impossible. It took a whole week of non-stop begging, pleading, and all in general, pissing the guy off, and finally after many threats, Neji had relented. Copying it down, he had managed to unravel the seal from the green design, it only took four hours of standing on a stool looking down at Neji.

Going over the components to it he had listed them out.  
>A Servitude seal, it was why the branch family couldn't make any major rebellions.<br>A torture seal, that was outlawed by the T&I division during the reign of the Nidaime.  
>A Dead man seal, it is what "protected" their eyes. Instead of sealing it off, it just destroyed everything different about the eye, leaving it little more than that of a blind mans.<br>…and the hidden in plain sight seals' design was just plain hideous.

Pot calling the kettle black, he knew, but still… that shade of green on naturally pale skin? Uuuuuuuck!

His new design was simple, yet the way he'd hide it, was so round about, it'd throw off even a skilled Fuuin-jutsu practitioner. He'd incorporate aspects of a masking flash seal, which would hide their movements to the Sharingan in the case Sasuke ever got cocky and started using those monkey eyes to try copy their techniques, he wouldn't be able to see their network, and thus, wouldn't be able to copy the chakra shadows if he kept trying there net work would give a blinding flash, deer in the headlights, no? Back on track now, added with a purifying seal for when they died, and an extra seal, that would negate the effects of the caged bird seal or any seals put in place that was meant to hide/destroy a Kekkei Genkai during life and after death, and then there were the few hundred handseals he had to do. Just figuring out how many he needed was a pain in his rear end itself. It required…MATH!

Then the seal he designed for Shino, it would require him to cultivate a new breed of those Kikaichu bugs, but it would work well.

He would place a miniscule summoning/storage seal on one female, that female, would become a queen and birth the new breed with similar fuuin's upon their back. Then, he made an advanced storage seal, it hadn't taken nearly as long to convince the clan head, Shibi, as he thought it would. Shino had a section of forest that belonged to his hive. Giving a logical argument had hurt his brain at the time, but he had pulled it off, and placed the same seal in Shino's sect, as well as a chakra battery which he carefully added an insanely small dose of Kyuubi chakra, and something called nature energy. With these two energies, it should keep Shino's bugs well fed and happy, even while they were outside his body, and it would also give him a way that the Aburame could go on full deep cover stealth missions. Of course …

He actually had yet to talk to Shino about this still.

He smiled, never had he not understood Fuuin-jutsu. It came as naturally to him as breathing. Having the patience and the precision for brush strokes, that was another thing entirely, but when it came down to it, he had to say his Fuuin-jutsu was better than his Ninjutsu.

Seeing the hospital in the distance, he rolled his shoulders receiving a pop from them to his satisfaction, and continued on unabashed, the fact he had been banished losing it's saddening clutches on his heart.

-Konoha General Hospital-

Naruto walked up two flights of stairs, going straight to the third floor recovery ward, made specifically for injured teams to reminisce and recover. '_Room 235, Room 236. Ah, there it is, room 238!_' he stopped in the doorway and just watched as the rookie's from the retrieval team described their fights to the rookies who hadn't joined the mission, describing their opponents and what they did to defeat them. With an idle thought, he noticed Haruno and Yamanaka were nowhere to be seen. '_Probably sucking up to the Uchiha._' He thought bitterly.

And with an unexpected fright, he heard the Kyuubi rumble in his head.

"**Have your human females no morals?**" it asked irritatedly.

'_They're fangirls. What do you expect?_'

"**I don't know. For them to actually treat the little prick like a traitor! Your human females are so hormone driven they cannot see the difference between infatuation and love!**" the demon growled. '_**Humans here have no honor, maybe, just, maybe**_**…**' the giant youki thought to itself as it set its head on its paws once more, closing its malice filled eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Naruto didn't even bother to dignify the Kyuubi with a response, just gave a shrug, as he walked into the room, idly noticing the sand siblings sitting in the room, enjoying the atmosphere.

"Hey guys, how are we all feeling?" he asked happily, all but forgetting he'd been banished for a moment.

The genin in the room regarded him for a moment, the most intruiging of them all, were Hinata turned red at not noticing him. Gaara giving a small grin, which in turn caused his siblings, still not use to anything but angry/murderous/crazed looks from their youngest sibling to scoot away slowly, and Kiba, who looked like he was boiling over, suddenly, a sharp clang was heard.

"Naruto you lucky son of a cat! How are you out and about instead of stuck in here with us Miserable on HOSPITAL FOOD?" the Inuzuka heir shouted in outrage, before gagging at the gray…food like substance in front of him, and throwing it out the window.

Choji just cried in the corner over wasted food.

"I heal fast, you know that Kibble, remember that time when we were pulling that prank on Mizuki-Teme, and I broke my arm in the escape?" the blond asked, a look of nostalgia on his face.

"Oh Yeah, that was a good prank. We put those helium capsules in all the teachers' mugs. I swear the class's couldn't stop laughing for a week, how the hell did you find those anyway?"

"I knew a guy," the blond replied grinning, it soon melted off, leaving his whiskered face solemn. "Hey, Tenten-san, do you have my order ready?"

The rookies all noted the blonds lack of his usual enthusiasm. Slowly, Tenten reached under her chair and pulled a parcel from under the chair she was sitting on, and brought it to Naruto, as she exchanged it with, him, noting the sorrowed look in his eye. "Is something wrong, Naruto-san?" she asked attentively.

Naruto just gave a sad sigh. "Kinda, my last few days have kinda sucked," he said, putting the box down beside him, on the floor by the door.

"Do you wish to tell us about it, Uzumaki-san?" Shino intoned quietly.

Naruto paused a moment. '_Tell them and make them just as miserable as I feel, or just suck it up and keep them happy, yeah, real tough choice…_' before smiling. "No, no I don't, I do however have a favor to ask you Shino," making the Aburame quirk an eyebrow. "Would you mind letting me borrow one of your female Kikaichu for a few moments?"

Shino regarded him for a few moments, before a single kikai flew out towards him, landing on a finger he had outstretched. Pulling out his Fuuin-jutsu equipment, he dabbed his brush into the ink pot, dabbed it a few times to make sure there would be no excess on the bug, and with what seemed to be a shake of his hand, drew something on the Kikaichu. Muttering a small "Fuuin" with a half ram seal the bug glowed for a moment before it flew back to Shino.

"Alrighty then, do that incubation thingy you use to make a queen, and she should be right as rain. Oh, can you hold out your arms? I gotta put the opposite transmitter receiver and summoning seals on you…what?"

Choji just pointed incredulously. "Y-you just used big words?"

"Yeah? So?" Naruto replied, not seeing what was so important about that fact.

"Troublesome Blond… it means we're wondering when you suddenly got the intellect to use words more syllabically…" he saw Naruto gain a clueless look on his face, and sighed. "bigger words in the right way," he finished, lying back on a bed again and muttering troublesome once more.

"Oh, I can use big words right, I just don't see the point if I can explain it using small words. So Shino. Your arms if you please?"

Shino stood still for a moment, before walking over to the blond warily, rolling his sleeves as he went. Holding his arms out, palms up, he watched in fascination as Naruto with precision and patience he didn't know the blond had, started on his left arm and wrote down shape after kanji after squiggle, in a seemingly random order. When he had finished one, he went to the other, seeming to do the process in a perfect mirror image to his right arm. It took about four minutes for the blond to finish. With another small "Fuuin" and a ram seal the ink seemed to glow before shifting. Instead of rows of seals with a circle around it, wrapped around his wrists were tattoos of a wasp in tribal style, examining them deftly, he put a small amount of chakra, into one, watching in fascination as a single female Kikaichu fazed into existence over the tattoo.

"Care to explain what you have done to me and my ally? Naruto-san…"

"Oh yeah, sure, Well, to put it simply, I made you a breed of Kikai that could be used in espionage missions, the Kikai stay in a hive in your sect, and can be called when needed. I made it so…you know what, I left a instruction manual with Shibi-sama he can explain it better to you. Now, Next!" he yelled enthusiastically, before taking a few strides over to Neji. "Roll over and part that sissy do you call a hairstyle!" he yelled, causing Neji to growl at the barb, but relented. Rolling onto his front, and parting his hair at the back, leaving his neck clear and free. Our hero moved his Fuuin-jutsu supplies to the nightstand beside him, the Hyuuga prodigy's bed, and with much more patience, smaller strokes, he was more careful in what he did, in difference to Shino, where he had all his strokes confident and wide, these were narrow and cautious, Hinata, Shino and Kiba, noticed these strokes had chakra in them, lightly coating the ink. It took him ten minutes "Voila! My masterpiece is finished! Now, to make it more visually attractive, and have my hands fall off right after!" he began handseals.

"N-naruto-kun, w-wha-SHHHH" she was interrupted as Naruto shushed her, Hinata ducked her head in shame, having been shushed by her crush

"I have about four hundred and seventy odd seals to go, and if I make a mistake, I will have to start the Fuuin again, sorry for shushing you…" he explained before he shut up and continued on with his handseals. It took Naruto another eight minutes to finish the string of handseals, but as he drew near, the seals on Neji's neck began to pulsate, and swirl, moving across his neck to the left, just under his ear and beginning to shrink. Naruto held a bird seal for a moment, before his hand shifted to the ram seal easily. "Fuuin!" he called. The seal pulsed once more, it's shine turning a deft blue before it disappeared entirely. In it's place, was a little deep blue tear, right under his ear.

"Fuck my hands hurt!" he yelled, shaking his hands out and curling them to get the blood flowing again. "Hinata-chan, please wipe off that puke green eye sore…" he mumbled, getting odd looks from everyone. "I know, I know! I'm the pot that's calling the kettle black, just wipe the damn ink off," he mumbled dejectedly.

Hinata got a cloth and dampened it from the sink in the bathroom, and brought it back out, gently dabbing Neji's forehead, and giving a slight gasp as the cloth turned green.

"Troublesome blond…" Shikamaru mumbled, lying back on his bed.

"Pretty," Hinata breathed in amazement at the culmination of Naruto's sealing skills. The tear seemed to shimmer in the sterile light of the hospital

Tenten however, was analyzing the blonds works, Shino's was an amazing deviation of a storage scroll, capable of summoning without blood, and only a miniscule amount of chakra was nothing short of amazing, added that with the fact, he just all but whipped the Caged Bird Seal off Neji's head, no, he left that tidbit for Hinata. She looked at him, shaking and flexing his hands, his eyes hiding something huge, but that damned grin of his made his eyes hard to read. All that grin showed was, pure, unbridled, joy. So much so, that it was insanely irritating. She watched him flex his hands, and then go through another chain of seals, before putting his hands together over the tear mark and stepping back, a copy of the tear following, before it unraveled back into the massive seal work before their eyes, he told everyone to gather round so he could apply the link to them so they'd be safe from Sasuke and his Sharingan. Everyone, including Shino lined up as he literally copied and pasted the seal onto their neck. It felt weird, having something thicker than water pressing on, then whirling and moving around on the sensitive skin of your neck, and she wouldn't deny the fact she had giggled a small bit.

When he had put the seal on Lee however, something happened that hadn't for any of the others. Fire like patterns etched across his face and neck, on the middle of his forehead, sat the famous fan pattern of the Uchiha clan.

"Okay, what type of troublesome thing have the Uchiha done now?" Shikamaru asked, looking at the marks nervously, which eerily reminded him of the sound-nin's curse seal.

Naruto leaned up close to lee, his eyes squinting. "It looks like a… very high grade masking seal… for bloodlines…? That is more or less battling with the heavenly tear seal to stay active" he deduced after a minute of squinting.

In the time it had taken to come to that conclusion, Lee's face had become more angular and his eyes had darkened a shade, his skin tone had gone a shade paler as well, but that was hardly noticeable. Most noticeable however… Lee had went into a trance.

"Why would the Uchiha clan put a Kekkei Genkai masking seal on Rock-san?" Shino had intoned from the corner by Kiba's bed.

"Could be a basterd child, someone a mother didn't want members to find out…" Neji intoned quietly. They shot theories back and forth across the room, Naruto still squinting at the entranced taijutsu monster.

"There's a storage scroll here!" Naruto proclaimed. "And however this seal was made, it also fucked with his coils," he said, pulling a Kunai and poking Lee's finger with it. The tip drawing blood, he brought the kunai up slowly, careful that the blood droplet didn't drop when he reached the area he spotted the storage scroll, he tapped the tip of the kunai, and let the blood drop. As soon as the blood touched the storage seal, the entire seal flashed before it faded, a scroll puffing out, obscuring their view of him, a soft sound of a catch and gripping made them all lean in in curiosity.

When the smoke cleared, they saw that Lee's face was completely angular now, his once rounded face and jaw had been replaced by chiseled features, his once bugged eyes replaced by twin smoldering orbs of onyx. His hair had grown from the bowl cut, spiking back in naturally, a single bang hanging from the side of his face.(1)

"Uh, do I have something unyouthful on my face?" he asked lamely, causing everyone to facefault.

After recovering from her spontaneous face meet floor meeting, being the first to recover, Tenten walked over and took a mirror from one of the bedside lockers by the boys, holding it out for Lee to see. He stared at the reflection of himself for a minute…

"What UnYouthfulness Has Happened To my Youthful Good Looks?" he roared out, only to be stared at blankly.

"Uh, Lee-kun, I think you had an altering seal on you, would you mind putting your hands in a ram seal and channeling chakra?" Tenten asked shakily, trying to catch up with the fact Lee had just went from weird, noble, bug eyed freak, to a hot, noble, amazing eyed warrior.

"Very well Tenten-chan, but I don't see what differ-" he couldn't finish, as a veritable explosion of chakra burst from him. The force of the chakra knocked everyone back as the almost visible energy flamed around him. He soon released the seal, panting ever so gently. "What…was that amazingly youthful feeling?" he asked uncharacteristically quiet.

"That Lee-sempai, was a damn large amount of Chakra flowing through open chakra coils," Naruto explained, patting his shoulder, before staring, gobsmacked.

"What? I have something on my face for real this time?" he asked slowly.

"Something like that," Naruto muttered, bringing the mirror back in front of Lee, to his and everyone else's surprise, instead of twin onyx eyes, staring at the mirror were twin crimson eyes, three black tomoe's in the left eye, two in the right.

"Sharingan," Tenten breathed.

Naruto just smiled. "Don't rely on those eyes too much my friend, they're no substitute for us genius's of hard work," he said, getting a nod from Lee, he smiled walking over to Tenten and handing her a note. "You're the only one here with sealing experience, here are the instructions on how to apply the heavenly teardrop seal," he said, picking up the parcel Tenten had handed him, and walking to the door.

"Naruto, why're you giving me this," she asked warily, something here wasn't right, his voice…wasn't right.

"Train hard, stay safe, good-bye…my friends…" he said, ignoring her question and walking to the door, stepping out the door, he disappeared in a swirl of wind.

The group was silent after that…un-Naruto like farewell. Kiba finally broke the silence. "Does anyone know when he learned Shunshin?"

-Street to the main gate of Konoha_ One hour later-

Taking what the few things in his apartment that had Sentimental value, he walked to the gates. No longer did he wear the bright kill me orange jumpsuit, now, he wore black cargo shorts that went down to his calf's, grey tape wrapped around his shins, with a sleeveless grey muscle shirt showing that his build wasn't as skinny as everyone had thought, but instead toned to a massive degree. Hardened muscles bulging against the taunt fabric of the vest, around his head, holding back his bangs was his old goggles, only he changed the fabric, giving it a black banding. On his back, was a harness, two carbon colored ulak's. Over his shoulder was a duffle bag, the few things he considered worthy to take, or had some sentimental value, he had gone to Ichiraku's for his last helping of their Ramen for god knows how long to come, hugging Ayame with all his might as she cried at the news, and giving old man Tuechi a quick hug, before he paid for his meal, and gave them a very _substantial_ tip, before leaving with a "cool" wave.

Seeing at the end of the road, Kakashi leaning against the wall, one arm crossed while the other had his ever present smut in hand I front of his face, and on the other side, in their booth, were the eternal gate guards, Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Hey…Kaka-sensei…" he said lamely, not knowing how he should be reacting to this type of situation.

"Yoh, Naruto, thinking of leaving without saying goodbye to your deathly worried sensei?" he asked jovially.

"Uh, yeah, that was the plan," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head and grinning sheepishly despite the situation he was in.

"Well," he said, snapping his book shut and stowing it. "We can't have that now. You can't leave without a parting gift," he said, handing him a scroll, with the kanji maelstrom on it, his name... "And your severance pay," he said once more taking a pouch from his belt, and plopping it in his other hand. Ruffling his hair fondly, he eye-smiled and knelt down to Naruto's eye level. "Stay safe, Naruto-kun, watch out for the Akatsuki, in the scroll, there's a book… never try to conduct a threesome without it." He said, causing Naruto to go atomic red. "Make sure to eat a healthier diet and when you find the right woman, stay committed to her, never spay or neuter your Ninken, they'll resent you forever. Beware of women in short skirts, tight jeans, or double D's or higher and men by the name of David," he said finishing something he remembered his father talking about when he was a kid.

Putting the scroll, and the money in his bag, he paused. "…huh?" what the hell kind of name was 'David'?

"You'll understand when you are older, oh and one last gift," Kakashi said, digging into his Jonin vest, and handed him a sheathed Tanto with a blain black grip, and a circular guard, on the end of it, was a chain, with a white fang at the bottom. "This was left to me by my father, I don't use it much anymore, so I wanted you to have it," the eye smile he gave almost made Naruto break.

"Kaka-sensei…" Naruto said, fingering the Tanto.

"Go on and say your goodbyes to the eternal gate guards," he patted the boys shoulder and went back to leaning against the wall.

"So, I guess this is it," Izumo said awkwardly.

"It's been a pleasure Kid. It's gonna be dull here without you," Kotetsu sighed, before whipping his head up, flames in his eyes and his fist clenched in front of him. "Who will join us in our Panty raids of the Dangerous and Sexy Kunoichi of Konoha!" he exclaimed.

"Try using a logical argument to rope in Aburame Shino, that guy has nerves of steel or something…" he said, walking forward past the gates and gave a lazy wave behind him. "Don't work Too hard guys!" he called behind him. As he walked, he secured the Tanto in his belt and kept walking, one hand securing the duffle bag, reaching in, he pulled out a brown Stetson hat and placed it on his head. He walked for what must have been hours, as the sun had long since set into the horizon, the moon taking it's place, it's silvery light casting an ethereal light to the forest. Suddenly feeling weak, hit dropped to his knees, as he felt the emotional mask he kept in check for years shatter, as the full implications of his banishment smashed into it like a ton of bricks, for the first time in years.

Uzumaki Naruto broke down crying…

-Konoha_ Same time_ Hokage's office -

Tsunade was doing paperwork, since the council meeting, Shizune had only come in to give her more and more paperwork. Staring sadly at the dish full of green dust, she shook her head. '_It's for the best,_' she reasoned with herself. She had begun to hear signs of partying in the village, she had an idea at what the party was about as well.

The door slammed open, her head whipping back, she saw Jiraiya there with his foot still raised, before he walked in, and slammed the door. Marching up to the desk, he glared at her, _Glared_.

"Okay Tsunade, I asked one simple thing of you when I went on that recon mission to oto, that You and the "Esteemed Council". And when I get back, I hear that the Uchiha has defected, only to be brought back in "tatters" by the "demon brat", then I see the villagers partying about the 'demon being banished' by the council and you, do you know what you just did?" he asked his eye's going from the door to her every few seconds. Something had him spooked, but she paid it no mind, and went back to her paperwork.

"I simply banished a Jinchuriki that had gone out of line, it's better then what Iwa or Kiri ***slap***" she was cut off as Jiraiya back hander her off her chair, she held her cheek in shock, Jiraiya had never hit her.

"You just banished our godson you old broken down hag! When Minato's brother get's word of this from his contacts about this he'll be here to find his nephew who he was convinced is supposed to be DEAD, and when he's not here, and the villagers are still partying about our Jinchuriki being gone, he'll put two and two together. The Jinchuriki is Always related to the Kage of a village! He's going to take everything that is in the Namikaze clan limits and there will be Nothing we can do about it!" he yelled in her face, she went pale at that tidbit of info, cursing herself for not connecting the dots. The ideals, the courage, the fucking same hardheadedness!

Tsunade closed her eyes, remembering the first and last time she fought against Minato's brother, it didn't end well for her. It was when she had objected to the young Namikaze teen announcing his engagement to a lightly blushing Kushina, she had broken the table when she slammed her hands down in outrage. Minato had asked her to calm down and enjoy the news, but Tsunade was not impressed with him, he was not the Yondaime yet, and the 3rd shinobi war was only a rumor. Minato was about to step up, his eyes gaining a green tint to them. Before his younger brother had grabbed his shoulder, pushing him back down, and had squared up to her, saying if she had a problem with his brothers and future sister in law's wedding, they'd better take it outside.

She had never been so humiliated in all her life.

The younger Namikaze had only come to Konoha twice since then, once for the wedding, and once when he heard his sister in law was pregnant with not 1 child, not twins, but Triplets.

Naruto had stayed in Konoha, becoming the villagers scapegoat.

And the other two, were taken by Kushina's sister, Uzumaki Kushade, who had been led to believe by more… devious factions in the village, that Naruto wasn't Naruto, but the Kyuubi he housed, despite her being of whirlpool, and her immense knowledge of sealing that whirlpool-nin were gifted with, she had believed, and spirited away the twins.

Now that she thought about it, Naruto did bear a resemblance far too striking not to be noticed, but no matter what she did, she could not recant the banishment order for three years, she could only hope Naruto would forgive her when she lifted his banishment, and brought him back to the village.

And then, they heard all hell break loose outside, shouts and curses being thrown, before the door slammed off it's hinges, a Chunin sliding in on his face, stopping when his head met Tsunade's desk, with a sharp 'Crack'. Light footsteps were heard as in walked a tall spikey haired blond glacial glowing bluish green eye, on his left shoulder, he wore a black shoulder guard, a silver wolf biting a ring, a single black, kimono like sleeve. On his chest he wore a sleeveless high collared vest, two forearm length tactical gloves, with a Y-strap holding up a pouch, holding a massive zanbatou. Over dark grey slacks, he wore something akin to the lover half of a robe. In his grip, were two of her Anbu their armor cracked, and blood dripping from behind their masks. He _Strolled_ in slowly, his energy filled eyes glaring at the two, he stopped then, and unceremoniously dropped the two Anbu in front of Jiraiya, letting the two groan in pain. His eyes bored into the two Sannin, as killing intent seemed to flood the room, his eyes flicked from Tsunade to Jiraiya, before he spoke three simple words.

"Where is he?"

-Five kilometers outside Konoha-

Naruto was walking down the beaten dirt path, one hand in his pocket, the other holding the strap of his duffle bag he had stopped his tears close enough to 20 minutes ago, and was now walking in a random ass direction away from Konoha. Whistling a bare tune, he drummed his fingers on the strap of the duffle bag in an attempt to reduce the boredom he felt.

It was failing spectacularly.

"**Hey kit, can we talk for a second**?" the Kyuubi asked a mental view of It's eyes opening from behind It's cage.

Not seeing any reason to ignore a potential way of amusing himself, he answered with a simple '_Sure_,'

"**Do you know where your going**?" it asked, scratching at the ground of it's cell.

'_Not a clue_.'

"**Do you mind if I make a suggestion**?"

'_Feel free_.'

"**Why not head towards Shainingu Tsuki no Kuni**?"

'_Shining moon country huh, might just look it up, what's there, if you don't mind me asking_.'

"**Last time I was there, great sunsets, bloody good ice-cream and some of the strangest characters your ever likely to meet,**" In response to that, Naruto just envisioned Lee an Gai hugging, causing the Kyuubi to yelp an cover it's eyes. "**Touché kit! That was Far too harsh for a retaliation however!**"

Seeing a blond haired man on the side of the road, leaning against a tree, a big ass sword leaning against his side, he stopped. Slowly taking his hand out of his pocket and gripping the Tanto. He stared at the man, who stared back.

"Are you here to kill me?" He asked slowly, channeling a small bit of chakra into the Tanto incase he needed to block that behemoth of a sword.

"Me? No, those guys across from me though, well, they might have been," Naruto's eyes flicked to a small pile of people, maybe five or six in total, blank masks and Anbu gear.

"Uh…huh…so why're you here?" he asked suspiciously.

"Does an uncle need a reason to pick up his nephew from travelling alone?"  
>Naruto's eye just twitched, as he stared at the familiar traits the man shared with him. "fill me in on why the hell you weren't there for me on where ever we are headed…" he muttered before walking again.<p>

Cloud smiled softly, as he shoulder his First Tsurugi. At least he was willing to hear his side of events, and that was good enough for him, catching up with the boy, he let the two walk in a slightly awkward silence, just to mess with him.

Who said Kushina never rubbed off on him?

-Done-

There we go, once again, I apologise to those that actually wanted this fic to continue. But it will, the chapters will also be longer, and more awesome then before. This time, I won't just be cutting straight to the Suna exams though, and I won't be turning Naruto into a mini Captain Jack Sparrow, no, there will be a whole new arc I will reveal either next or on the third chapter, one I haven't seen in any other of the kingdom hearts fanfictions. But until then, I'll leave you all to stew with curiosity and Wonder

Slan.

(.1) think of an older Zack Fair's hair style.

Shino's Tattoo: .com/art/Tribal-Insect-27932186


End file.
